rp_logfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy's Night
Candlefly: PB SF: Puppet, pleeeeeeaaaaase help me out of the vent... Pink Freddy: Jeremy: *tries pushing Puppet away* Candlefly: PB SF: *Trying to reach for Puppet with his only free paw/hand* SalamanderCmndr: Puppet: In a minute, SF. Candlefly: I was sure Jeremy was gonna comment on the 'again' attached to what SF said. SalamanderCmndr: Puppet: I have something I need to do first... It's time to POP THE WEASEL~! Pink Freddy: Again? Candlefly: In this post > Candlefly: PB SF: What mask? Did Freddy break your music box again? Candlefly: Which means Freddy broke the music box before. Pink Freddy: Oh, he was too shocked by the Puppet seeing through the mask.... or something SalamanderCmndr: Which one? Pink Freddy: Freddy, Toy Fred, Shadow Fred, Golden Fred... Pink Freddy: Fake Freddy = Jeremy Candlefly: He refers to TF and GF as TF and GF. He's talking about Freddy. SalamanderCmndr: Ah. Pink Freddy: Jeremy: N-no... Candlefly: Some times he refers to the toys collectively as toy meanie heads. SinCount: If they cut the pinkie finger will you pay extra money so the doctors can give you an Anesthesia? Candlefly: Exept Puppet Candlefly: Of course XD SalamanderCmndr: Jeremy may hear the sound of metal grinding against tile and the whirring and grinding of rusty gears. SinCount: Why? Miles Upshur survived getting 2 fingers cutted. Candlefly: PB SF: *trying to get out of the vent again* Pink Freddy: Jeremy: *whimpers* N-No! Candlefly: Glem, I would pay extra money for Anesthesia. SalamanderCmndr: Should we switch it to six now? SinCount: I could cut Pink's Pinkie finger cus revenge, trying to turn Loch into a woman... Wait a second. Pink Freddy: But I never did. Candlefly: You could pull him out of the office first and have him freaking out majorly in the morning from how close he got to dieing :P Candlefly: Jeremy's nightmares include this night, don't they? SalamanderCmndr: I'll have him dragged into P&S. Pink Freddy: This night has brought some of his nightmares. SalamanderCmndr: He won't hear the chimes because of the door being shut, he clock being in The Office and them whirring and grinding. SalamanderCmndr: They'll just sit down and he'll be scared out of his mind XD SinCount: *Has 20 notifications, checks and has none* ... SalamanderCmndr: A brown hand grips the door frame. Pink Freddy: Jeremy: N-no! You-you can't do this! SalamanderCmndr: Puppet stares at Jeremy with his grin wider somehow. SalamanderCmndr: Two large, orange feet step into the light. SinCount: (And how much money would you pay?) Pink Freddy: Jeremy: Stop! I'm not an endoskeleton Pink Freddy: Wait, er Pink Freddy: um, freaking enter button, wait a sec Candlefly: PB SF: Puppet, please, I don't wanna be stuck when it's day... Candlefly: BRB SinCount: ('I'm not an endoskeleton' Ur dead m8.) Pink Freddy: Jeremy: Stop! I-I'm not an endoskeleton! I just work here! Y-you don't need to put me in a-a costume! SalamanderCmndr: An endoskeleton hand with purple fur on it's wrist grabs the other side of the door frame. SinCount: ('Y-you don't need to put me in a-a costume!' Then they would sh- Omg, Ewwww. *cringes*) Pink Freddy: What, Count? SalamanderCmndr: No, Bonnie. SalamanderCmndr: Wait, were you talking to me or Glem? SinCount: (Pink perturbed me ;-;) SinCount: ;-;* SalamanderCmndr: Why're you using brackets? SinCount: (Since ya'll RPing.) SinCount: (It may get confusion without it.) SalamanderCmndr: Glem, we are not behind a fourth wall. SinCount: (My room has 4 walls.) SalamanderCmndr: I'm actually not real, I'm actually sitting behind a computer screen. SalamanderCmndr: No fourth wall. SinCount: So your not real? Your a robot? Or what, you didn't especify. SalamanderCmndr: I'm just not real here. SinCount: You know i know that? SalamanderCmndr: I don't even know what I am. SinCount: A lizard. Pink Freddy joined the chat 48 minutes ago Pink Freddy: Like Don't Hug Me 4 SinCount: You have seen that nonsence? SinCount: I. regret. watching. it. Pink Freddy: I liked Numbuh 3 the best SinCount: The first one. SinCount: *cringe* Pink Freddy: All the enemies, besides the butterfly guy in 3, seem to be full of themselves SinCount: ... SinCount: *cringe* Candlefly: Back Pink Freddy: I heard there was another video called Salad Fingers, so I might watch that one day... Candlefly: PB SF: ... Wait, that's not Freddy, isn't it? SinCount: Made by the same creators? Candlefly: TOOK HIM LONG ENOUGH Pink Freddy: No Pink Freddy: ? Pink Freddy: To what? SinCount: Okay... Candlefly: IT TOOK SF LONG ENOUGH TO NOTICE XD SinCount: I might watch it... Pink Freddy: To notice that it's almost day? Candlefly: No, to notice Jeremy isn't Freddy. SalamanderCmndr: Bonnie steps into The Office, followed by Freddy and then Chica, Pink Freddy: When did he noticed? Candlefly: Candlefly: PB SF: ... Wait, that's not Freddy, isn't it? SinCount: So that's why he drives like spongebob? Cause he's dumb in some way? SalamanderCmndr: >_> Pink Freddy: -_- SalamanderCmndr: He's a kid. Pink Freddy puts a pickle jar on SinCount's head SinCount: WHAA- *mind blown* SinCount grabs and breaks the pickle jar. Candlefly: PB SF: I still need help... SalamanderCmndr: Bonnie and Freddy walk over to Jeremy and try grabbing his hands. Pink Freddy: Jeremy: *flails his arms* Stop! Pink Freddy: brb SalamanderCmndr: Freddy punches Jeremy. SalamanderCmndr: http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/w... SinCount mind's is splattered all over. SalamanderCmndr: SF's available in that. Candlefly: Aw, it's the mom Puppet. SalamanderCmndr: No, it's not. SinCount 's mind explodes again. SalamanderCmndr: I'm Puppet. Candlefly: SC, look a one of the first posts on that thread. Pink Freddy joined the chat 34 minutes ago SalamanderCmndr: Spingy made the guy choose someone else. SinCount: GTG SinCount: Tell ya late SalamanderCmndr: Bye~ Candlefly: Oh, I see it now XD SalamanderCmndr: Yeah. Candlefly is waiting for Pink :P Candlefly: PB SF: Chica, can you help me or are you busy too? Pink Freddy spontaneously combusts SalamanderCmndr http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130923232553/... Candlefly: XD Pink Freddy explodes Candlefly: Aw. Candlefly: Wait. SalamanderCmndr: Chica looked at back and forth between SF and her hands - or lack thereof. Candlefly: PB SF: Just... let me grab your arm or something... SalamanderCmndr: Chica's head droops a bit and then she tries crouching next to the vent so that one of her arms can be grabbed by SF, but she falls over. Pink Freddy: Jeremy: Y-you don't have to do this! It would just make the costume mess- Geh-! SalamanderCmndr: I'm gonna assume the 'Geh' was him being punched. Pink Freddy: Yeah Candlefly: PB SF: Just don't fall o- *Chica fell over* ... ... Do you need help up? Candlefly: PB SF: I mean, I dunno how well I can help but I can try... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: *Whispers* I don't think that you can help me, Sweety. SalamanderCmndr: Freddy and Bonnie grab Jeremy's hand while he's fazed from the punch. Candlefly: PB SF: ... I'm sorry... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: *Still whispering* Don't worry, one of the others will help me up. Pink Freddy: Jeremy: Ahhh! No! NO!!! Candlefly: PB SF: Hopefully, someone will help me get unstuck too... SalamanderCmndr: Puppet: Don't worry~! It will only hurt for... How long does it take for a human to bleed out? I forget. SalamanderCmndr: Chica: *Whispering* They wiil~! Candlefly: PB SF: *whispering* Why are we whispering? SalamanderCmndr: Chica: *Whispering* Puppet has a rule that none of us should talk near the guard. I don't think he told you it, though... Pink Freddy: Jeremy: NOO!! HEEELP!!! Candlefly: PB SF: *whispering quieter now* Oh I wasn't told about that rule... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: *Whispering* I think he didn't because you don't come near The Office... Say, why did you come over here in the first place? SalamanderCmndr: Freddy and Bonnie start dragging Jeremy out of The Office. Candlefly: PB SF: *whispering very quietly* I sorta wanted to see the guard before they died this time and I got stuck... Pink Freddy: Jeremy: STOP!! LET GO!! DIE IN A FIRE!! *struggles* SalamanderCmndr: Chica: I'm so sorry that we do this, SF... I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to... Do you remember that one time when they couldn't find a new guard for about a month? SalamanderCmndr: Puppet grabs Jeremy's legs and tries to hold them still. Candlefly: PB SF: *still whispering* No, I don't remember that, I was hiding-... The last thing he screamed was mean... Candlefly: PB SF: *whispering* Hey, Chica, if I did say something, how much trouble would I be in? Pink Freddy: Jeremy: MONSTERS!! WHAT TYPE OF ROBOTS ARE YOU!!? WHO PROGRAMMED YOU THIS WAY!?? LET GO!!! Candlefly: Oh no. SalamanderCmndr: Chica: *Whispering* I don't think you would be in any. SalamanderCmndr: What? Candlefly: SF freaks out when he's called a monster. SalamanderCmndr: I'm pretty sure he's referring to Freddy, Bonnie and Puppet. Candlefly: Ok. Candlefly: I thought it was in general. SalamanderCmndr: Chica: *Whis-You get it by now...* Anyways, we did a LOT of damage to the Parts n' Service room that month... And Puppet was pretty much throwing gift boxes at kids... SalamanderCmndr: Puppet, Bonnie and Freddy ignore Jeremy and keep dragging hi along. Candlefly: PB SF: *whisper* Yeah, that's why I was hiding... SalamanderCmndr: *him SalamanderCmndr: Chica: Sorry... Pink Freddy: Here kids! Gifts! *imagines Puppet chucking boxes at kids* SalamanderCmndr: XD Candlefly: PB SF: *still whispering* I was kinda scared about what would've happened if you guys found my hiding spot... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: *Sigh* If I could, I'd give you a big hug~ SalamanderCmndr: ... It seems as though Chica is quite fond of SF... Candlefly: Yeah... Pink Freddy: Jeremy: STOP STOP Stop!! Let go! ' ' SalamanderCmndr: Puppet: They covered up those deaths. SalamanderCmndr: Puppet: Remember the kids killed back in '87? Well, have you heard any stories of them? SalamanderCmndr: Puppet: I doubt you're old enough to remember '87... Candlefly: I feel like Jeremy will get the wrong picture from that one. SalamanderCmndr: Yeah, he might XD Pink Freddy: Jeremy: Why can't you just leave me be?? SalamanderCmndr: Puppet: Because we can't. SalamanderCmndr: Puppet: Have you ever been so angry about something that you feel like you wan to kill the next person that says a word to you? Pink Freddy: Jeremy: B-but you don't! You control your anger! Candlefly: PB SF: I wonder if the toys would bother to help us if I started yelling for them... SalamanderCmndr: I feel like Fazbear Entertainment would have covered up the second group of kids being killed... SalamanderCmndr: Or at least that's how I think it should be in the AU. Candlefly: Yes... Poor SF... Pink Freddy: brb SalamanderCmndr: Chica: They probably wouldn't... Us and the Toys never got along, really... SalamanderCmndr: Puppet: Well, imagine that anger, but multiplied by a hundred. Candlefly: PB SF: They are kinda mean, aren't they..? Not just kinda... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: You know, they were all based off of Puppet's design... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: That would make one think that they'd be nicer, like him... Candlefly: PB SF: Well they ARE soulless... SalamanderCmndr joined the chat 2 hours ago SalamanderCmndr: Chica: Metaphorically and literally. Candlefly: PB SF: ... Do you think Puppet could atleast put one of the guards in one of them to see if that'll help with how mean they are? Wait, that might make it worse... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: SF, that would mean bringing life to someone that we killed. Do you think they won't hesitate to do the same thing we do? You know? Try to kill their killers? SalamanderCmndr: Chica: I'm not trying to sound rude, if I came off that way... Candlefly: PB SF: Yeah, that's why I said that might make it worse... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: Yeah... Pink Freddy: Jeremy: Please... please don't... SalamanderCmndr: They now have Jeremy in Parts and Service. There is an emtpy suit in the middle of the room with Foxy holding it up. SalamanderCmndr: Puppet: Foxy, could you close the door? SalamanderCmndr: Foxy nods and walks over to the door. SalamanderCmndr: Puppet: So, any last words? Candlefly: PB SF: I think it's also kinda mean that they were the only ones that didn't show up when I was calling for help... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: They're off for the night... They were glitching around during the day again. Pink Freddy: Jeremy: No, don't... You can have a-a change of heart... SalamanderCmndr: Puppet: Our hearts stopped long ago... Candlefly: PB SF: Oh... Ok... Wait, glitching during the day? What happened? SalamanderCmndr: They drag Jeremy over towards the suit. SalamanderCmndr: Chica: We almost had another Bite of '87 happen... SalamanderCmndr: Puppet: Okay, close the door now. SalamanderCmndr: Foxy shut the door. Candlefly: PB SF: Please tell me it wasn't a kid in the crossfire of that... Pink Freddy: Jeremy: No... Candlefly: PB SF: So, if it turns day before we're helped, should I go limp so the day guards don't freak out? Candlefly: SF has no idea what he's doing. Candlefly: And he knows it. SalamanderCmndr: Chica: I really don't know who tried biting what... I just barely overheard two employees saying something about it a little bit before closing time... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: I don't know... They may be freaked out by you moving in suit mode... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: Or they might think that you were worn again... Candlefly: PB SF: Ok... What should I do if it turns day? Pink Freddy: GTP, gonna watch an episode with the kid. SalamanderCmndr: Bye~ Candlefly: Bye Pink SalamanderCmndr: Freddy, Bonnie and Puppet let go of Jeremy and push him towards the suit. Pink Freddy: Wait, nevermind SalamanderCmndr: Chica: I don't know, Sweety... Candlefly: YAY PINK :D Pink Freddy: YAY CERULEAN! :D SalamanderCmndr: Cerulean? SalamanderCmndr: What about it? Pink Freddy: Cerulean. Candlefly: PB SF: ... I don't know what I'm supposed to do... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: They'll probably take us back... SalamanderCmndr: Should we turn it to six now? Candlefly: PB SF: This is the first time I came out of my hiding spot, and I got stuck. Candlefly: Sure, but Jeremy's reaction first. SalamanderCmndr: He wouldn't hear the chiming. SalamanderCmndr: The clock is in The Office and the door to Parts and Service is soundproof. Candlefly: PB SF: Should we talk when the day guard comes in or is that a bad idea? Candlefly: Who's gonna be Phone Guy? SalamanderCmndr: I'll be Phone. SalamanderCmndr: Chica: Probably a bad idea... Candlefly: But you're everyone '~' Pink Freddy: Ringringringringringbananaph-oh, SC's going to be him... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: They probably think that we can't even talk anymore... Candlefly: PB SF: But we can... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: SF, I'm not even sure how we can still speak. SalamanderCmndr: Chica: I mean, when was the last time any of us had any sort of maintenance done? Pink Freddy: Jeremy: *Stares at the costume, before pushing it over* *or at least make it tilt* Pink Freddy: brb Candlefly: I think Jeremy's nightmares would twist the events of this night a bit. SalamanderCmndr: Wait, the entire room is dark... SalamanderCmndr: How did he see it? Candlefly: He might've tripped over it? Candlefly: IDK SalamanderCmndr: They are getting the suit ready right now. Candlefly: PB SF: ... Good point... SalamanderCmndr: Hey, do you have to go soon or can you stay up a bit later 'cause it's not a school night? Candlefly: I'm staying up a while :P SalamanderCmndr: Yay~! Candlefly: Like, past midnight probably. SalamanderCmndr: Heh, I remember one time when you were up at like, 2 AM and you didn't trust yourself to not do anything stupid XD Candlefly: Yeah XD SalamanderCmndr: Ah, that was back in the Portal/FNaF RP... SalamanderCmndr: I actually think that was before the chat even existed... Candlefly: Yeah... SalamanderCmndr: I still plan on at least finishing that. SalamanderCmndr: I don't think we'll be able to do a sequel, though... SalamanderCmndr: I actually had some pretty good plans for it. SalamanderCmndr: Hey, you have TF2, right? Candlefly: Yeah SalamanderCmndr: I just got it earlier 'cause I didn't know that it's free. SalamanderCmndr: Would you like to play some? I'll probably lose a lot XD Candlefly: I still have no idea what I'm doing on it. SalamanderCmndr: Perfect~! Candlefly: ... SalamanderCmndr: ... SalamanderCmndr: Dot dot dot Candlefly: SC, MC til Pink gets back? SalamanderCmndr: Or that! SalamanderCmndr closes TF2 Candlefly: :D Candlefly: Are you on? SalamanderCmndr: Hey, what did you mean earlier when you were asking if it's my server or not? Pink Freddy: Hello Hello, welcome to your first night~ Candlefly: Pink :D Pink Freddy: Candlefly :D Candlefly: Should we contenue the thing? Pink Freddy: Sure~ Is SC on? Or is he mining and crafting? Candlefly: He's currently on a BRB. Pink Freddy eats the BRB. SalamanderCmndr: Back. Candlefly: I feel like, when Jeremy has nightmares about this night, he twists the events around a bit. SalamanderCmndr: In the place where the pizza is hot and the fun brings light~ SalamanderCmndr: Probably... SalamanderCmndr: ... Pink Freddy: In the place where the fun is hot and the pizza brings light~ Candlefly: ... Pink Freddy: ... Pink Freddy: THE CAKE IS A LIE. SalamanderCmndr: *Ba dum tss* Candlefly: PB SF: ... Do you think they're done with the guard yet? I don't exactly wanna see it tho... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: I'm not sure... SalamanderCmndr: Chica: They're usually pretty quick if it's close to six.